1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle structure, more particularly to a structure for fastening a suspension member in a vehicle front portion.
2. Description of Related Art
As a vehicle structure, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-45995 (JP2012-45995 A) describes a structure in which a rear end portion of a suspension member is provided close to a dash panel so as to facilitate a bending rotation of the suspension member at the time of a vehicle crash.
However, in such a vehicle structure, such a problem is assumed that the rear end portion of the suspension member digs deep into the dash panel at the time of the vehicle crash so that the dash panel is largely deformed, thereby preventing the suspension member from separating from the vehicle.